Babysitters Roxas and Demyx
by eastercat
Summary: Just as the title says, Roxas and Demyx have to babysit of a little kid for a little while. The question is...who's the kid? R
1. Who's the kid?

Hi! I had a writers block in my other KH story, (Roxas, Master of the two pokemon), and had a crazy idea for a short story that I just needed to type up. I can't give you any hints about what will happen, so...enjoy!

** Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

"Where are my cards?!" The Gambler of Fate started to scramble around the Org. XIII castle for his precious deck of cards. He passed the living room hearing: "Nope. Goldfish." 

Luxord stopped and looked in to the room. Numbers 8, 9, and 13 were playing Goldfish…with his special cards. Oh how badly they were treating them! Demyx was using a card as a coaster for a drink. Roxas wasn't really doing anything bad to the cards, but Axel was doing the worst to them. He was picking his teeth with the cards!

"Do you have any 9s, Roxas?"

"Goldfish." He replied as Demyx drew a card.

"NUMBER 8, 9, and 13!!!" Luxord stormed in. "What are you doing with my cards!?!"

"Playing Goldfish." Demyx smiled.

"You didn't ask my permission to use them!"

"Oh." Axel stopped picking his teeth. "Sorry about that. Can we use your cards?"

"No! Especially since you two…" He pointed at Demyx and Axel. "…treat them horribly." He started to gather up his cards from the Trio, despite the complaints.

"Hey!" Axel wouldn't let go of his cards as Number Ten tried to take them back. "I was winning."

"Let them go." Luxord growled as he tugged at them.

"No." Axel protested and pulled them back.

"C'mon."

"No."

"Ax-el!"

"No."

**rip….**

The room was in great silence; in shock of what just happened. On one of the cards, that the two were fighting over, was a little tear on the corner.

Axel can see Luxord starting to boil with anger. "Uh…ok, you can have them." The red head took his hands off the cards and scooted away.

Luxord exploded. "That's it, Number 8!!! You'll pay for this!" He marched out of the room still steaming mad.

The Trio were in complete silence for a couple of minutes because of what just happened.

Demyx got out of shock first. "He looked really mad, Axel."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "I think he was serious too. You better watch out."

Axel brushed his warnings to the side. "Nah…I got nothing to worry about."

**The next day in the morning….**

"Aaaaxel." Roxas called for his best friend as he was searching for him.

"Hey, Roxas!" Demyx caught up to him from behind. "Did you hear? Luxord is taking a 3-day vacation to a city called Las Vegas, on a world called Earth. This means that Axel is safe from his revenge, for now."

"That's good. Then maybe we can get Axel to say sorry to Luxord, when he comes back."

The two stopped at Axel's room door.

"Axel." Roxas knocked on Number 8's door.

There was no reply.

"Axel?" Roxas opened the ajar door and peered into the room. "Axel? You in here?" The two walked in. They just saw the room empty. "Looks like he's not here."

"Aah!" Demyx jumped seeing something move under Axel's blankets. "What is that?"

Roxas was also afraid of what could be in Axel's bed. He cautiously walked to the bed, where there was still wiggling coming from under the blankets. Roxas lifted the bed covers quickly, then jumped back from what he just did. (Just to be on the safe side.)

Demyx and Roxas gasped at what they saw.

There was a little kid, maybe just under 2 years old, on Axel's bed just waking up. The kid rubbed his eyes open with his little hands and yawned. The child shook his head awake, swishing his red spiky hair side to side. Draped over the kid's small body were Axel's pajamas, much too large for him. The child noticed Demyx and Roxas and looked at them with innocent, emerald green eyes. "Momma?"

Roxas and Demyx stood there not believing their eyes for there…was Axel…as a little child.

* * *

I bet you all have the face of surprise right now. xD :hears crickets: Well, I tried... 


	2. Momma and Dada!

**Whoot! The second chapter! Now we get to see what exactly happened to Axel. Sorry it took so long. I left the rough draft of the story at my cousin's house for a while. (**

* * *

** Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything related to KH**

* * *

Wrapping Axel in his blankets, Roxas and Demyx both ran to Xemnas's room, as Demyx carried little Axel in his arms. 

"Superior!" Roxas knocked on Xemnas's door.

"What is it, #13?" Xemnas opened his door, a bit irritated from waking up due to the Key of Destiny.

"Look!" Roxas pushed Demyx to the door and showed Axel to Xemnas.

Xemnas was quite annoyed. "What is a child doing here?"

"It's Axel!" Demyx held the baby out to Xemnas. Axel giggled and reached out to Xemnas.

"I see…" Xemnas didn't want to really believe it. "This looks like #10's doing."

"Huh?" 13 and 9 had question marks over their heads.

Xemnas sighed and explained. "It's not really well-known, but Luxord has the power of time. Only Luxord can fix Axel back to normal."

Shock went over Demyx and Roxas. "But Luxord is gone for 3 days!!!"

Xemnas shrugged. "It's not my problem. Just make sure that #10 fixes #8 back to normal." He shut the door on them.

----------------------------------------

First thing first was to make some clothes for the toddler. Cutting some holes in a red towel and lots of safety pins. Demyx and Roxas were able to make a suit just to at least cover the main part of Axel's body.

They went back to Axel's room, where Demyx and Roxas talked about what to do with baby Axel as the toddler crawled around the room.

"So I suppose we need to take care of him." Roxas was watching the baby pyro.

"Dada!" Axel hugged Roxas's leg.

Demyx started to snicker, as Roxas shot a glare at him.

Axel crawled over to Demyx and hugged his leg. "Momma!"

Roxas laughed as Demyx blushed in embarrassment. Suddenly, Axel started to cry. "Uh-oh." Demyx started to freak out. "What do we do?! What to we do?!"

"How can I know?!" Roxas lifted crying Axel up. He tried to comfort Axel by rocking him side to side, but the wailing didn't stop. "What's the matter?" Roxas asked as gentle as possible.

"Ne!" Axel exclaimed, but still cried.

"Ne?" Roxas and Demyx certainly didn't know baby talk.

"Ne!" Crying still continued.

"Let me try to calm him down." Demyx took Axel in to his arms. "Oh! I got it! He's hungry!"

Axel's cry softened 3 volumes down. "Ne."

Roxas was amazed. "How did you know that?"

"Mommy knows best!"

Roxas shot Demyx a look saying: "Tell me the real reason."

"Ok…I felt his little tummy rumble."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. T.T Review please! **


	3. Time to feed

**heh...so here's the next chapter! It's short, since this is a little mini-story with short chapters. xD Sorry that it took a while. **

**Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything related to KH.**

* * *

They raced down to the kitchen with Axel still whimpering in hunger.

"What can we give him?"

Demyx put Axel, who was now calm, on the kitchen counter. "How about cereal? That's a good breakfast."

"How can you call yourself a 'mom?' Babies can't chew."

Demyx looked in to Axel's mouth. "Hey, you're right. No teeth."

Roxas rolled his eyes and started to open some cabinets. "How about this?" He pulled out a box of plain oatmeal.

Axel giggled and reached out to the box.

"I guess so." Demyx took the box and started to make some oatmeal.

-------------------------------------------------------

They put Axel on the dining table and now…it was time to feed. (dun dun dun!)

Demyx held the bowl of oatmeal, while Roxas scooped some out with a little spoon. He brought the spoon close to Axel to feed him, but the baby swatted the spoon away. Axel laughed and clapped at the oatmeal splattered on to the table. This was going to be harder than they thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lexaeus went by the kitchen door hearing a lot of noise. He stopped to look into the kitchen. There was Demyx and Roxas trying to feed a baby that looked a lot like Axel. Oatmeal was everywhere around the baby, that included Demyx and Roxas. The baby swatted another spoonful of oatmeal away, making the sticky substance land on Roxas's hair. Roxas sighed and tried to give Axel another spoonful, but was interrupted by number 5.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Huh?" Roxas and Demyx rarely ever heard Lexaeus say anything before.

Lexaeus held out his hand for the spoon and Roxas handed it over.

The Silent Hero put the oatmeal close to Axel. The baby reached out to knock it back, but Lexaeus said in his deep, monotone voice. "Look at the Choo-Choo."

It was like the words were magic; for Lexaeus was able to move the spoon around with Axel eyeing it with curiousity. Lexaeus brought the spoon close to Axel's mouth. The toddler opened his mouth and let the oatmeal into it. He chewed it a bit and swallowed.

Demyx and Roxas were in great shock. They couldn't decide what was more surprising: He was able to feed Axel or that quiet Lexaeus actually said "Choo-Choo." Number 5 gave the spoon back to Roxas and left the kitchen. There was silence in the kitchen, except for Axel (who was playing with the fallen oatmeal.)

Demyx turned his head to Roxas. "He said 'Choo-Choo', right?"

--------------------------------------------------

From Lexaeus's example, Roxas was able to feed Axel.

"Look at the….choo-choo. Demyx! Stop laughing!"

* * *

**Choo-choo! Review please. **


	4. A tiny chapter

**Nice...I had time to type up yet another short chappie. x3 **

**Disclaimer: Eastercat doesn't own anything related to KH **

* * *

Demyx put the empty bowl in to the sink and went back to the sticky mess around the kitchen table.

"We need to clean this up." Roxas picked up Axel and looked at the mess.

Demyx summoned his sitar. "Let Mommy clean it up."

"You know, you don't need to call yourself 'mom.'"

"I know." Demyx smiled.

Roxas, who was a bit weirded out, carried Axel out of the room.

"Dance, Water, Dance!" The water user used his element to clean the kitchen (and also himself). After he washed the mess away, he put his sitar away and ran out of the kitchen to catch up with Roxas. On the way up the stairs he ran by Xemnas. "Hey, Superior. Me and Roxas are handling Axel just fine." He continued on his way, not hearing a crash from the kitchen due to Xemnas slipping on the wet kitchen floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was in his room watching Axel play around with his papou pillow. Roxas pulled out some sticky oatmeal from his hair. "I need to take a shower."

Demyx just came in to the room. "Ok, the kitchen is sparkly clean."

"Good." Roxas gathered his showering materials for the bathroom down the hall. "Now you watch Axel as I take a shower then."

"Ok. Don't worry, Roxas. Mommy will take good care of him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas came out of the shower clean and as good as new. He put on clean clothing and went back to his room. His door was slightly open. Raising an eyebrow, he went in to his room, where Demyx was asleep on his bed. Axel was nowhere in sight. "Demyx!" He shook the nocturne. "Where's Axel!?"

Demyx sat up awake yelling, "I DON'T KNOW WHY I DON'T HAVE ANY PANTS!"

Roxas sweatdropped and asked again. "Where's Axel!?!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Roxas. Axel is…" Demyx looked around the room. "Uh…"

"You lost him!?!?!?"

"Well…uh…Let's just say that I let him wander….away."

Roxas hit Demyx on the head.

"Hey, dudes." They heard a voice from above. They looked up spotting Xigbar, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "If you're looking for a little kid, look outside the window."

Roxas and Demyx ran to the window. Far down from the castle, they spotted a little red dot of Axel's flaming hair traveling to the darker parts of the World That Never Was.

"Have fun, boys." Xigbar warped away, as the two scrambled out of the castle.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen to Axel?!...And the reason for Demyx's weird...outburst was because he had a dream in which he went to school without any pants. xD **


End file.
